Fullmetal Alchemist (2003 series) - Extras
This article contains details of the various background character deaths that occur in the first Fullmetal Alchemist series which began in 2003. Episode 2: Body of the Sanctioned * Rosé is attacked by a chimera parrot that imitates the voice of her dead boyfriend Cain. Alphonse Elric comes to her rescue and kills the chimera parrot. Episode 3: Mother * Yuriy and Sarah Rockbell, the parents of Winry Rockbell, are announced dead in this flashback episode. The details behind their deaths are not revealed until later in the series. Episode 4: A Forger's Love * In this episode, a young girl named Claus is seeking revenge for her sister who was supposedly killed by zombies. In truth, her village hasn't been terrorized by zombies but by animated dolls created by Majhal who has been attempting to restore his lost lover Karin to life by transplanting other villagers' souls into dolls made in Karin's image. Episode 7: Night of the Chimera's Cry * Maes Hughes informs Ed of the talking chimera created by Shou Tucker. The chimera only ever spoke once, saying "I want to die" before it eventually starved itself to death. Ed later finds out that Tucker had used his own wife to create the chimera. * Edward witnesses a crime scene where a woman has been brutally murdered in an alley. The woman was the fifth in a string of killings around Central. Episode 8: The Philosopher's Stone * While holding Ed captive in his meat locker, Barry explains his reasons for killing and tells Ed that his first victim was his wife. Apparently Barry chopped her up to stop her nagging at him. Episode 12: The Other Brothers Elric - Part 2 * Belsio explains to the Elric brothers how Nash Tringham's research led to Red Water contaminating the town of Xenotime years ago. The fumes given off by the Red Water led to the deaths of countless infants. Episode 13: Fullmetal vs. Flame * Following their fight, Mustang tells Edward about how he took part in the Ishval Rebellion. In a flashback, Mustang has cornered an Ishvalan rebel but cannot bring himself to kill the young man. The rebel then raises his rifle, prompting Mustang to use his flame alchemy to burn the Ishvalan alive. * Hughes tells Mustang that the military's contingent of alchemists have been moved out of Central due to a number of alchemists being murdered. Over five have been killed by the mysterious Scar who is seen killing another soldier using his tattooed right arm. The surge of alchemical energy causes the soldier's brain to explode within his skull. Episode 14: Destruction's Right Hand * In the pre-title scene, two dead bodies are shown in the streets of Reole which has been engulfed by civil war since the Elrics' departure. * Twelve people who were pulling down a statue in the town square are gunned down by Amestrian soldiers. * Hughes tells Mustang that Scar had killed five State Alchemists in Central, but another four in different parts of Amestris as well as dozens of soldiers and guards that got in his way. * Hughes receives a phone call regarding another murder fitting Scar's methodology. The victim's brain was blown up from the inside. Episode 15: The Ishval Massacre * Dr. Marcoh tells Ed and Al about the Ishvalan Rebellion, how it began when a soldier accidentally shot and killed a child and turned into a full-fledged uprising. The war lasted for seven years, ending with the loss of thousands of Amestrian soldiers and the near-extermination of the Ishvalan people. * In a flashback of the Ishvalan war, it is revealed that Roy Mustang shot and killed Yuriy and Sarah Rockbell. Their daughter Winry would not discover the truth behind her parents' murder until much later in the series. Episode 21: The Red Glow * As he explores Lab 5, Edward is attacked by six chimera. He kills three of them with his automail blade. Episode 22: Created Human * Using the transmutation circles on his hands, Solf J. Kimblee turns a fellow prisoner into a human bomb, exploding him and breaching the holding cell inside Lab 5. Episode 24: Bonding Memories * At the start of the episode, an Ishvalan camp is attacked by a group of mercenaries intent on completing the Ishvalan genocide. An unknown number of Ishvalans are murdered. * An Ishvalan child Leo recalls how his mother had seemingly abandoned him and his brother Rick during the war. Later on, after opening the locket that their mother had left to them, the boys find a number of pills inside as well as a photograph of the three of them. Apparently, Rick and Leo's mother was suffering from a condition that was causing her to go blind and when she had seemingly ran away leaving her children to the State soldiers, she actually hadn't seen them and had ran into their room trying to find them. It was then that the room got shelled and the mother was killed in the blast. * The leader of the mercenaries pays a visit to Juliet Douglas, secretary to King Bradley, demanding an explanation as to why Edward had interfered with his job. Douglas doesn't answer; instead her arm morphs into water and she envelops the merc's face, drowning him. Episode 25: Words of Farewell * When a group of bikers terrorize an Ishvalan camp, Scar intervenes. Using his brother's cursed arm, he tears off the arm of one biker and kills another by exploding his skull. The other bikers then retreat. Episode 27: Teacher * Chiko, a cat belonging to a neighbour of Izumi's, dies after giving birth to a litter of kittens. Chiko's owner Menny is too young to understand the concept of death and asks Izumi to "fix" Chiko. Izumi explains that a life cannot be fixed like things can but offers to help Menny build a grave for her cat. Episode 28: All Is One, One Is All * Most of this episode consists of flashbacks to the Elric brothers' childhood. Not long after losing their mother, the boys were taken as apprentices by Izumi, but before they could begin alchemy training they had to survive on their own on an uninhabited island for one month. During that time, Ed and Al had to hunt their own food without using alchemy, fishing using spears and setting traps to catch rabbits. * In another flashback, a young Ed has been beaten by a masked man and is exhausted from hunger. He spots a cicada on the ground being pulled apart by ants and contemplates how the same thing will happen to him and Al if they die on the island before Izumi comes back for them. Episode 30: Assault on South Headquarters * Kimblee, now working for Greed, attacks the South City branch of the State Military. He tries to make an explosive transmutation on a wall but requires more sulphur for it to work. A soldier comes running by and Kimblee grabs him, using the soldier's body for the transmutation and blows up the soldier and the wall. Episode 33: Al, Captured * Two of Greed's henchmen are shot when Lt. Colonel Archer leads a military assault on the Devil's Nest. Episode 34: Theory of Avarice * Four of Greed's henchmen are gunned down by State troops while fleeing through the sewers. * Dolcetto attacks and kills three State troopers with a sword. * After the battle between Roa and Armstrong, several corpses are seen inside the Devil's Nest pub, apparently all shot by Archer's soldiers. Episode 35: Reunion of the Fallen * Lust, Gluttony and Envy meet inside a pub to discuss Greed's death. When the innkeeper closes up shop, the three homunculi refuse to leave and Envy stabs the innkeeper in the chest. Gluttony then eats the innkeeper's corpse. * A car crashes not far from the inn and Lust goes outside to investigate. The vehicle's driver died in the collision, but a boy who was injured by the crash is saved by Lujon, a man possessing a Red Stone that he had obtained from Lust years ago. * During a flashback of when Lust and Lujon first met, Lust and Gluttony discover several people killed by a landslide. * Lujon attempts to use alchemy to cure a child stricken with a petrifying sickness. His healing transmutation fails and only serves to kill the child quicker. * While teaching Lujon how to restore life through alchemy, Lust kills a bird in flight. Lujon's alchemy is enhanced by the Red Stone Lust gave him and he brings the bird back to life. Shortly after it flies away, however, the bird dies again. * Seconds after Lust kills Lujon, everyone in Lujon's village is petrified by the Fossil disease and dies. Episode 39: Secret of Ishval * While accompanying the Elrics through the Eastern desert, Martel kills a snake by throwing a knife through its head. She recommends that Ed eat it. * In a flashback of her past, Martel is part of a Special Ops unit operating in Ishval. Inside a temple, she is hiding in the rafters as an Ishvalan enters and she drops down upon him, slitting his throat. * In another flashback, Martel and the rest of her unit are imprisoned just as the Ishvalan War breaks out. While being led into prison, one of the Special Ops soldiers pleads for an explanation only to get shot by a guard. Episode 40: The Scar * When Martel attacks him, Kimblee distracts her by grabbing the guard posted outside his room and using his alchemy to turn the guard into a bomb. As soon as Kimblee lets go, the guard explodes. * Scar tells Edward about his older brother and the woman he had loved who had died of a fatal disease. It was her loss that drove Scar's brother into pursuing alchemy in order to bring her back. His attempt at human transmutation failed and all he managed to create was a mound of misshapen flesh. However, this failure would eventually be found by Dante and transformed into the homunculus Lust. * In a flashback of the fall of Ishval, Kimblee is shown using his alchemy to blow up two Ishvalan refugees. He is also shown to be responsible for giving Scar the X-shaped scar on his face and severing his arm. * After Kimblee's attack, Scar's brother - having become a living Philosopher's Stone - saves his brother's life by alchemically grafting his arm along with all the souls that went into the stone's making. Scar is healed, but his brother dies moments later. Episode 41: Holy Mother * Scar shows Edward the expansive graveyard filled with all the Reole citizens who had died since he had exposed Cornello. * A number of Reole citizens are killed by explosions caused by Kimblee's alchemy. * A group of civilians are attacked and mauled to death by a pack of talking canine chimeras. * A number of civilians flee for their lives only to be destroyed by Kimblee's explosive alchemy. * Eight chimera attack Scar who effortlessly kills each one of them with a touch, exploding their bodies with his destruction alchemy. * As the surviving Reole citizens flee through an underground waterway, the homunculi Sloth and Wrath attack. Five people drown inside Sloth's watery body. Episode 42: His Name Is Unknown * Three soldiers pursue Scar through the streets of Reole only to get killed by Lust's Ultimate Spear. * Scar completes the Grand Arcanum transmutation circle. When it activates, a wave of alchemical energy expands throughout Reole, disintegrating all of the State soldiers caught in it. The souls of the victims are fused with Alphonse's armour, turning him into a living Philosopher's Stone. Episode 43: The Stray Dog * Mustang tells Bradley the complete casualty report from Reole following the citywide transmutation: 67 injured, 28 confirmed dead and another 900 missing. Likely, the missing 900 were all transmuted into the Philosopher's Stone. Episode 45: A Rotted Heart * After meeting again for the first time in centuries, Dante and Hohenheim discuss how they came to be at this place and time. 400 years ago, the two of them had forged a Philosopher's Stone, sacrificing unknown numbers of people who were already sick and dying. The toll of forging the stone was heavy on Hohenheim and nearly killed him, but Dante used the stone to transplant his soul into another man's body. Over the centuries, Dante has repeated this cycle of slaughter for the sake of forging Philosopher's Stones by manipulating other alchemists, all so she can keep transferring her soul into different bodies and thus live forever. Episode 50: Death * A soldier grabs hold of the rebuilt Archer to stop him from firing on Izumi, but the now-cyborg Archer kills the soldier using a gun built into his mouth. * Archer survives a grenade blast and shoots two loyalist soldiers who investigate the explosion. A third soldier reports that Fuhrer Bradley's mansion may be under attack and Archer then throttles the soldier before departing. * Hohenheim explains to Edward that the energy alchemists use to transmute in their world is generated by the deaths of living beings in the parallel world they now occupy. This parallel world is actually our Earth and Ed has arrived during World War I as London is being bombed by German Zeppelins. * When Dante cast Edward through the Gate, his body remained in that limbo realm while his mind and soul occupied the body of his parallel counterpart. However, not long after arriving in our world, Edward dies when a Zeppelin crashes on top of him. The parallel version of Ed was killed, however the true Edward Elric returned to the Gate and reoccupied his original body before reappearing in Dante's underground mansion. * While fighting Edward, Envy reveals his original form, that of the person he was made to replace: Dante and Hohenheim's son. Dante explains that their child had died of mercury poisoning nearly four centuries ago. Category:TV Deaths Category:Anime Deaths Category:Extras Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Fullmetal Alchemist (2003)